Quiet Hours
by Rakusa
Summary: MRS:AR Life was perfect after the reprise battle but this time with a favorable ending. Now something new was brewing.
1. Prologue: A Few Days

Quiet Hours

4.15.2013

Summary: MRS:AR Life was perfect after the reprise battle but this time with a favorable ending. Now something new was brewing.

Main Characters: Usagi and Mamoru

AN: Summary notes: MRS:AR= Manga R Season: Alternative Reality. For those who've never read the manga, it means that Mamoru never had dreams that tore the two of them apart. He stuck with her through it all. That is canon. Not canon- almost everything else. A side note: this is going to have psychological effects in and out of the story. It is not the whole story but it is in there. Be aware you've been warned.

AN2: Handle the prologue then we'll get into the meat of the story. I decided it was a better way to enter this story than just _telling_ you what's going on. I get to _show_ you. The prologue could have been a short story all on its own with different chapters but then I'd have to make this story into a sequel and that wasn't my intention. I've tried to make each segment as short as possible for the prologue but you know me, I like to write once I really get going. :D

–

Prologue (Span of a few days)

–

Day 1: The war was over.

Sailor Moon collapsed against the crumbled wall behind her. She was bruised and bleeding but nothing seemed to be broken. Nothing that was, except maybe her heart as she stared at the unconscious body on the ground by her booted feet. She'd done everything in her power, everything she knew how to do and tested boundaries she hadn't. She had almost died, her legs were no longer able to help her stand and even now she felt so weak it was hard to keep her eyes open and on him. Her senses were hazy. Her heartbeat slow but still, she watched his still body.

She hadn't meant to hurt him.

She _hadn't _hurt him physically. Not her. That was Beryl's doing. And his own. But still she felt the guilt sing through her veins, it was hard to tell if it was winning against the pain from the knowledge it brought to her heart. Her body was bruised and bleeding but she didn't feel it. The only thing she felt was the fact she'd lost him before she ever really had a chance to have him.

Oh sure, for the last month or so they'd been getting closer, but she never had a chance to share how she felt with him. To tell him. Now she'd never get it. She wasn't her long forgotten mother, she didn't know how to bring people back to life. If she did, she would readily lay her life down for him. The war was over, there was nobody to hurt him now. She'd done her job, she could die and nobody would be in danger. He would go on to do good things, she would just be a drain on the system.

He might have protected her, taken the blast meant for her, but now that she'd done her job, it was his turn to live. "Can't I trade places?" She asked but the words barely left her lips and there was nobody to hear it.

Her friends were gone. Maybe not all of them, but the ones that had joined her in this task. The ones who had become like sisters so quickly it made her head spin. She had nothing left except her family but they'd carry on. They'd forget. Luna would make sure of it. Her existence would be wiped from everyone's memories. There wouldn't even be a digital trail left behind.

Yet she couldn't do any of these things. Maybe she might not even live herself. Maybe she'd expire here with him. There was only one thing she could hope for now and that was to muster the strength to lie by his side. Even that task seemed impossibly daunting right now. All her body wanted to do was close her eyes and drift without thinking about anything into the abyss.

Then something happened that made her next action all the more important and she couldn't give into her body's demands.

His body moved. At first she thought it a bad sign but then it happened again and she knew it was a tortured breath being sucked into his chest cavity.

_He lived!_

She was too far away from him. The pain, the grief, the guilt all of it faded to be replaced with one final desire to be closer! She mustered whatever strength she had, strength she didn't know she had and flopped from the shelf of jagged wall that remained onto the floor. Her nose bounced first then her chin and she laid on her stomach unable to move but her fingers curled at the material near his thigh, his fingers brushed the back of her hand. Then she knew no more. Someone had to find them, there was a reason to exist now.

Day 2: Weeks Gone By

Blue. A blue she never thought she'd see again. Not the blue in the reflection in the mirror sitting in her own face. Not the blue of the sky. Not the blue of the lake she loved to visit every summer with her family and family friends. Not the blue of the ocean as it lapped against the shore outside the hospital room.

This blue had no equal. This was the blue of his eyes as they fluttered open. Her excitement over the development was crushed as he stared at her with no memory of who she was.

Blue was the feeling that swarmed her patient body as she sat by his bed over the weeks since the war. The war nobody knew about. Only whispers scattered the city of things remembered but then disbelieved as they didn't happen again. Government officials claiming all sorts of reasons behind the mass hallucinations and destruction around the country. After affects of the little boy, one had dared to suggest but was instantly quieted. Tsunamis became the next big idea, they were still recovering from the last one. Maybe it had been ideas of grandeur or outside reasons being the cause rather than their own planet.

How right they were and yet refused to believe it. But Usagi didn't care about it. It was over and they'd never have to face reality. Not like she had as she waited patiently by the bed of the only man she had ever felt this way about. She hadn't cared about much during those weeks.

The only reprieve from her silent thoughts had been the pleasure in knowing her friends were all right. _They _were the ones that found her and dragged her and Mamoru out of that debris. She hadn't asked and they hadn't provided her with the information either about how they managed to survive the deaths she had seen. Truthfully she didn't want to know and safely put that aside. They were alive and well and the only two hurt now had been the ones in the center of it all. She didn't want to drag up any unnecessary pain if she didn't have to.

Besides if they needed someone to talk to, they had each other. They would understand each other in a way she couldn't. She hadn't gone through their ordeals. She had survived the whole thing, as they had wanted. As the ostrich world had needed. Though it had been a close call for that too.

Usagi had woken up in a room she didn't recognize with white walls and white linens but with flowers covering every spare inch of her room. She had been unable to leave the hospital and hadn't really wanted to either in her disoriented state. Later when she was aware of what was going on around her, she hadn't wanted to leave then either, she wanted to be with Mamoru and by his side.

Her parents hadn't understood her desire. They hadn't known who he was. They were still trying to get over the accident the two of them had been in. Her friends had made up some story about a car veering towards her and Mamoru pulling her out of certain death's way. He'd gotten a nasty bump on his head and she'd gotten bloody from the roll that followed. Her oxygen had been cut off for several minutes to explain her unconscious state for so long.

She had gone home after the following week when her parents demanded it. Yet everyday after school she sat by Mamoru's bed and chatted to him about the girls, about her day, about Motoki's interest in his well-being. She even read out her textbooks knowing he'd like to hear about school stuff. The whole time she remained outwardly bright for everyone, even Mamoru but once she slipped and confessed to him her fears and cried into his thin covering on his chest. She'd pulled up the sheets afterward to hide the tear splotches.

Still she knew the orderlies could tell she'd been crying. She made sure nobody else could by the time she'd gone home that night. Nothing helped but she maintained her vigil and cheerful countenance. It didn't slip again. Or at least until he woke up and looked at her as if she was just anyone.

He blinked at her then his eyes slid down her body. "Are you a candystriper? If you are I didn't know they allowed them to come in plain clothes."

"Huh?" Usagi yelped intelligently. She was still reeling and he closed his eyes once more as if in pain. "Are you all right?"

"Odango, please get someone to minister some serious pain killers!" He groaned out and lifted his hands to his head. "When did I get struck by lightning?"

She was already out the door and looking for the nurse she knew was on duty at this hour before he stopped speaking. It was when the nurse was inside and she hung antsy at the doorway that she realized he _had _recognized her. Or maybe only in a way. She'd take several steps back in their relationship over completely starting over. Even if the other might have satisfied her too as long as he was awake and in her life at all. She bit her lip thinking it might have been easier to start completely over but brushed that aside. It wasn't fair and he'd think she was taking advantage of him if he ever remembered again.

When the nurse turned towards Usagi, a horrible thought struck her. What if he'd instinctively said the name she had hated without knowing he'd called her that? What if he still didn't remember her? But he was asleep and the nurse passed her with a pat on the arm and then gave Usagi a set of pills too. It was only when the nurse had gone and Usagi sank back down in her chair by his bed that she realized the side of her leg was screaming in pain.

It was spring but it was a cold one and yet she had to wear shorts because it was easier to get at the bandages that covered her entire thigh and ended at her knee. There was a deep cut that was stitched but still required frequent bandage changes. For awhile she had used crutches but that only made her more inhibited. She couldn't even carry her books that way.

She was careful but it still tore occasionally, the flesh so mangled and the cut so wide that it had been hard to sew. If she dared to spend any time to look at it, she would have seen the muscle clearly underneath as her skin slowly grew to accommodate the parts that were missing and the parts that were stretching. It hadn't been wide enough though to call for a skin graft from a donor. With her luck the skin would have been a completely different color, probably blue or something.

This meant that she needed to keep the area clean and completely covered. Also to change the bandages often and ensure that she hadn't pulled the stitches in her thigh's muscle out. At least that was healing faster then the rest of it. She'd need to change it again in the next few minutes but first she popped the pills into her mouth and downed the water next to the bed. Then she hobbled out, taking special care not to put any undue pressure on it or pull the skin anymore.

She refused to replace the bandages in his presence, even when he hadn't had the likelihood of waking up on her and seeing it. Frankly she didn't want him to know, even if he couldn't see. She bit her lip until it bled as she dealt with the wound, not wanting to look but having to make sure it wasn't infected and held onto her lunch that she hadn't actually ate. It wouldn't do to throw up the pills.

The nurse came over and sat her down and dealt with it for her. Usagi breathed through her mouth trying not to pass out from any of it. "It's fine." The nurse patted her other knee. "It's healing slowly but it's getting better. I'm actually impressed on the rate its going despite all your unfortunate setbacks. I still think you'd be better off with crutches."

"I'll let you saddle me with a cane if you'll get me a pair of surgery pants?" It was what the doctors and nurses wore but she couldn't remember the actual name for them.

The nurse rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back with the cane and a pair of _scrubs_. Any particular color?"

For a split second Usagi almost said pink as it matched the shorts she was wearing but then caught herself. "Black please."

"He's not likely to wake up again today and the white bandages will show through the black scrubs if that's what you're worrying about."

"Then what color do you suggest I wear?" It was still a possibility that he'd wake and she wouldn't take any chances. It was one thing to wear the shorts and have the bandages while he was asleep but an entirely different thing for him to see the wound or even the bandages while awake.

"Go with your gut and style. Wear pink." The nurse rubbed her shoulder and walked off, leaving Usagi on the gurney, dangling her feet. The cane and scrubs came quickly and then the nurse left again to make her rounds.

Usagi changed in one of the spare rooms and balances precociously as she put them on, it was always a chore while unable to really bend her leg. She practiced walking with the cane after slipping her shorts into her purse. It bulked out a little and pulled on the zipper but her school bag was in Mamoru's room. She gave herself one final check in the mirror, it'd have to do, the scrubs weren't entirely her but he might not even notice and she had to get used to them. She'd probably wear them or some other loose fitting pant for awhile. At least until he was out. As for the cane, she didn't want it, didn't want him to think she needed it but it was the best she could do right now.

She almost injured herself further when she heard a crash inside Mamoru's room but had to force herself to remain steady and walk in slowly. The doctor had come in while she was gone and Mamoru was awake. Boy was he ever.

Usually it was Usagi that went from dead to the world to zooming out the door. She never spent overnight in Mamoru's company to know what he was like first thing but she had seen him in the mornings and he was a major grouch until he'd gotten his coffee and a bit of alone time to orientate himself to the day.

Well one thing remained consistent. He was definitely still a grouch.

The doctor was trying to soothe him. "Chiba-san, either lie back down or I'll have to sedate you. Really this is unprecedented. You've only just woken up from your mini-coma."

"You might want to check with a nurse first. She gave him some pain relievers." Usagi piped in from just outside the room. She wasn't sure if he'd want her here with him now that he had a choice and could vocalize it.

Mamoru's head turned towards her as the doctor did too and he settled back against he bed frame and scowled at her. "What are you doing out there? There's a perfectly good chair next to me here." He gestured at the spot she'd probably made her own with the amount of time she'd spent in it. The cushions would know her behind intimately.

"Ah, I see, he awoke earlier? I'll get right on that. Please Tsukino-san, do what I couldn't and talk some sense into him. Press this button if he becomes unruly in my absence. Someone will be right in to help restrain him if necessary." He pointed out a red button next to the bed and Usagi nodded and switched places with him.

Mamoru's eyes were on her, following her every move. "So you had been here when I woke up earlier. I thought maybe I dreamed it. Where did you go?"

Usagi ignored his question though she was pleased that he recalled her face, even if it was just a short-term memory. She pulled the sheets up from his knees to his waist. "Why are you giving the hospital staff such a hard time? You were supposed to be out for awhile yet."

"I'm a fast healer." But his words were tinged with doubt as he looked her over again. "Or at least I thought I was. Is this some parallel dimension where you still look like you're sixteen but really you've become a health professional and I've been asleep for years?"

"Oh, these?" He was too observant to get much pass him. "I borrowed them. In my haste earlier to get the nurse I snagged my shorts on something and needed a replacement." It wasn't true but at least he had a harder time shifting her words than her actions. He was studying her face and she deliberately didn't look at him.

"For a second I'd thought you'd left the grounds but you'd forgotten your books. Though that would be something you'd do and use it readily as an excuse for not doing your work. But you've had more time recently to do it, haven't you?" She looked at him then and wondered what he meant by it. The question was on the verge of being asked when he answered it. "No other extracurriculars and all that, hmm? Though I am surprised you're not spending all your time mooning after Motoki."

To hell with her leg, she hadn't even spared one thought towards it as she propelled herself forward and tossed her arms around his waist with a small cry of joy. He _had _remembered who she was! She didn't care that he was being snarky, she was just overjoyed that he was awake and remembered and just for plain old being _alive_!

His arms wrapped around her and dragged her closer still, dropping a kiss onto her hair and holding on tight. Eventually she gave a small mewl of protest ignoring the throbbing in her leg that still managed to make it through her painkillers. "I'm hurting you!" She pushed away and he caught her elbow before she could move far.

"Don't go another inch." He warned. "I won't be responsible for my actions."

"I won't." She promised and made a show of rotating so she could still be pressed against him but sitting more comfortably on the bed and looking at him. She took the hand that hadn't left her arm and laced her fingers with it. He had a strength in him that wouldn't be washed away with something as simple as resting for weeks. Even unused he still had it in full. Or maybe it was adrenaline.

A frown tugged at his lips. "Is the cane mine? It might be a little early for that."

"I have set you back!" She said in alarm and he shook his head.

"You haven't done anything. Don't you dare take any of it onto yourself. I probably wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you."

"You wouldn't have been in here if it wasn't for me and my foolishness."

"Never that, not for what you did. It was smart and brave and casualties happen in times of war but you saved the planet." He reached out with his other hand and traced a line along her cheek, then lower towards her lips and smoothed the bottom one out. "_You're _in pain." She started to shake her head. "Please stop lying to me. It doesn't get you anywhere and it makes a mockery of what we were building before the final battle."

She sucked her lip into her mouth and unconsciously moistened it, unaware of what the gesture meant now that he'd touched it. His gaze was drawn to the action. She gave a nod with such gravity that a small smile cracked _his_ lips. "How are you so awake?" She asked instead of answering his silent questions.

"I was asleep far longer than I'm used to."

"Your body needed it." She had heard exactly that when she'd woken up about herself and then later when she'd first sat and worried over his continued unconscious state. She felt like she'd become an expert on his undiagnosable situation. Sometimes there were things your body needed that couldn't be treated externally.

He waved that thought aside. "At any rate I wasn't just going to lie here. I needed to know you weren't just a figment of my imagination and to make sure you were alive and well."

"Here I am, you can see that all of that is true now." Usagi gave an overly large smile then shied away from his seeking eyes.

"I see that you're avoiding something." He clarified and swore lightly when someone came into the room. She lifted her eyes to the doctor.

"I hadn't expected you to get physical in your restraint." He teased but he was disapproving too. "It's probably best to let him rest. We have to take baby-steps. You know how it goes."

His hand tightened against hers and she looked back at him. "I won't be far."

"That's true because you're not going anywhere." But she had misunderstood his reaction, and found that out shortly. "You were unconscious?"

"Just for a little while." She shrugged.

"A week and a half." The doctor knew he shouldn't worry his patient but he also didn't want to lie to the man who had rescued the girl from death. From what he had gathered, he didn't think anyone else would tell him the full truth.

Usagi shot him a look and he'd looked pointedly at the cane with a lifted brow. If she wasn't going to take proper care of herself, then he'd bolster others to help out. She was all too willing to take care of the man but neglected a majority of her own healing process. Her position on the bed only testified to what he already knew. Usagi spoke slowly. "Not anywhere near as long as you have been unconscious. It meant nothing."

Mamoru cleared his suddenly dry throat. He'd been forced to gulp down water first to demand where the blond was and now it was creeping up on him again. "Any time unconscious means something." He dragged her attention back to his face and his eyes raked hers anew. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. On the road to a perfect recovery."

The doctor picked up her cane and set it next to the bed, adding weight to the white lie of omission. "Come now Tsukino-san, he needs sleep."

"I won't if she's not here."

"She can sit in the chair like she has been for the last month." The doctor held out his hands to help her down but an arm snaked across her waist and pulled her back towards his chest. A frown crossed the doctor's face. "Ok, ok, you can keep her with you for as long as you want, but don't rough handle her so much. It might pull her stitches."

"Stitches?" There was a catch in his voice but she couldn't see him.

"The two of you really haven't talked about your shared accident yet have you? I thought maybe you'd swap battle scars right away."

"We were too busy relishing the fact that we could talk to one another again. My girlfriend will be staying by my side until she needs to go home. But feel free to check on her stitches if you're worried about it. She just won't be going into another room or onto another examining table to have it done."

"Tsukino-san?"

"I'm fine. Check him out if you need to. I'll just get more comfortable." She slid up the bed more, using her hands and good leg to propel her so her back was against the frame, same as his and he switched arms to keep one around her waist. The doctor gave him a quick check and advised for rest once more. Mamoru claimed he had more than enough already. Usagi slid her eyes to his face and lfited an eyebrow. "Girlfriend?"

"Isn't that what you are?" Mamoru frowned. "I guess my memory is still a little hazy, I swear we'd decided that right before the final battle or is that something I've made up? If it is, I meant to broach it with you-."

"No, no. I just wasn't sure if you'd still want me to be. In fact I didn't think you'd remember me at all." She admitted.

"Not remember you?" Mamoru questioned in surprise then shook his head. "I'm sorry it took a few moments. I was hit on the head and I couldn't remember my own name or anything else for a minute. I know I made that stupid joke and I'm not even sure where it came from. But let me reassure you, the first thing that came back before my name, before the battle or anything else in this entire galaxy or any lifetime was _your_ name."

"You called me Odango." She said trying to be upset but she was still just so happy he was back with her.

"I apologize Usa-chan." He said solemnly. "My mouth formed the word even though my heart was calling you something else. Forgive me?"

"Depends." She held out and he inclined her head to go on. "What was your heart calling me?"

He pleasantly surprised her by not giving her the run around. "Usako."

She melted into a little pile of goo at the knowledge he had a pet name for her that didn't have to do with food. Usagi turned slightly and cuddled into his side. "Mamo-chan, do you hurt anywhere?" She was afraid of making a wrong move.

"Just stiff and sore from not moving in so long. Also maybe a little bit of overall pain from being hit by Beryl's kill blast." His face contorted whether in remembrance of what happened or something else, she could never know for sure if it was one or a combo. "How am I still alive?"

"I asked the crystal to make sure everyone was all right. I didn't think it'd actually do anything. But I suppose it was happy to be asked for a favor instead of told."

A breath was released from his chest and she hadn't realized he was holding it until she followed his body with hers and almost fell if he hadn't been there to block her trajectory. "I'm relieved to hear that you didn't have to resort to using the crystal."

She didn't respond and rest her head against his shoulder and let her eyes drift shut.

He tensed again and she wearily lifted them back up again. "That's why you were unconscious. The crystal almost killed you."

"I was no closer to death than you were." That wasn't strictly speaking true either. She was ninety percent positive he had died. The only difference between him and the senshi was the fact that those bodies had been killed with more rudimentary methods. His had been strictly magical.

"I am going to argue with you and bring you to task over being stupid enough to let yourself get to that point, but right now I'm going to just slip down further on the bed and close my eyes. Don't go anywhere. I'm not going to be sleeping, just allowing my eyes some darkness to help with the headache. We're going to discuss what injury requires you to have a cane too."

Serena realized he was more tired and less healthy than he liked to let on. His strength had been pulled out of him and he only had remnants left. She didn't go anywhere, letting him sleep for several hours while she thought. The crystal had to be used and he'd realize that without her help. She couldn't have saved anyone otherwise, including herself.

It was later of course that she learned why he wanted her to stay with him while he was in the hospital. But that was a lot later and he would deny that it had anything to do with it. Once cornered he'd admit to it being a small part but the majority of it came from just wanting her with him, to know she was also alive and close by. It wasn't all about protecting her but just the desire to have her near. That conversation would happen at some other time, not while he was in hospital.

When visiting hours were over, even for her and her exemplary behavior, she finished gathering everything up and slung the bag over her body. Then she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll be back in the morning."

She'd promised and she would carry through with it. She had come every morning for a few minutes but thankfully his waking up coincided with tomorrow being a Friday and she'd make it extra early so she could talk to him. Then she worked her way home, hoping that he wouldn't wake in the middle of the night and fuss.

He could be such a baby sometimes.

Day 3: A regular day.

There were quite a few of those now. And for the girls, except for having a pentagon of female friendship that they hadn't had before and for the most part, a new school for the majority, nothing had changed. The world had settled back into what it had been before a war erupted centering in Japan. Had the senshi not been there, the attacks would have spread farther than the small island, but they had been and had beaten back their enemy.

Except for the infinity small changes, nothing had changed. Nothing that was except Usagi. She carried the battle scars not only in her heart and mind but also on her body. The girls apparently didn't remember dying at all, only thought they were rendered unconscious when they pushed themselves back to their feet when it was all over and looked for their missing leader.

Mamoru was aware that he had come very close but refused to believe he was ever gone, wouldn't allow himself to leave her like that. So like the country she resided in, her friends were determined to be oblivious to the perils they had faced. Sometimes she felt alone if she allowed herself to dwell in these thought but most of the time she retained her happy outlook and bounced around as she had always done.

The biggest change, and the one her oldest friends Naru and Motoki had noticed was the fact she always wore her longer skirts, even in summer, and pants. They were always light weight and breathed but they were pants and usually baggy but slowly she had started wearing ones that were more form fitting again, or even to mix it up, cargo looking. She stylized her look but they'd never known her to wear pants in the summer before or turn down beach days or water park days and she did it with frequent consistency that summer.

If she did play with water, and they managed to come up with ways to do so, she wore fast-drying clothing and didn't hesitate on the tank tops. She even wore bikini tops with the pants. Then when it was high summer she switched to shorts, but they were longer and always ended at her knees.

Those who knew her were aware of why she did it. They just didn't realize the extent the damage had done or her dislike of what she saw when she dared to look.

When it had been bandaged up, she didn't mind wearing shorts, it was still covered and she had an excuse. Now that the bandages were no longer necessary she found it an eyesore and refused to have anyone looking at her in disgust or pity.

The skin had finally merged back together and she hoped with time the sight would reduce. It was puckered and white without any coloring and a very visible mark. The line was wide and jagged and formed a ridge from hip to knee. It still hurt when the skin was pulled taunt as she walked but it was a never ending pain that she could force to the back ground. It hurt worse when she ran and even sitting it niggled. She didn't tell anyone and she didn't complain, she just took her daily allotted pills and continued on through it.

But that was only part of her day. The rest of it had nothing to complain about. She had gotten her wish, she was just a regular girl. They all were and with that came mistakes and misfortune but nothing to the extent it had been.

Being summer meant that she had no school and could spend her time spread out between her favorite people and favorite things.

At the moment she was sitting in the blissfully air-conditioned arcade drinking a smoothie and taking with Motoki. He was regaling her with the pitfalls of running a place like this but he did it with such finesse he had her laughing. He loved his job, annoyances and all.

His eyes were always bright and full of life, and many people when looking at the two thought they had to be siblings as the two had such similar outlooks on life. Usagi had teased Mamoru when they first started dating that he only liked her because she was the female version of his best friend. Mamoru had laughed and told her that she wasn't even close. He was the only one she knew that had seen right through the both of them and while liking both of their positive attitudes knew there were some very definite differences beyond gender. He had seen _her._

So since the blond's eyes were always bright there was very little to warn her as they lit up further and another smile crossed his features shortly before arms looped lightly around her waist and a warm body at her back, standing a hair further away from her than a friend would. She'd have thought it would be the opposite, that he'd have crushed her to him every chance he got but that was entering dangerous territory so he held himself back, or at least as far back as he could manage on normal days. On occasion she was pressed tighter to him than what was proper of a regular friend.

"Can I buy you lunch, or have you already ate?" He asked dropping a kiss onto the top of her head but looking at the melting drink in front of her.

"I haven't, but-"

The ring above the door herald an entrance before four female voices entered the music of the arcade. "Your friends are joining you. I was wondering why you looked so sinful today." His hands pressed lightly against her stomach before he removed them and sat on the bar-stool next to her, looking out over the arcade. Claiming his spot before one of the others could take it.

"Going with my friends means I dress better than seeing you?" Usagi lifted a blond brow as Motoki worked on getting the regulars ready.

"No, you're always sexy." He teased and wrapped a small wayward strand of blond hair around his finger, getting it in just before the others got close enough to hear and she couldn't respond, too happy to hear it.

"We're going to a play in the park." Rei informed him, taking the other seat near him as Usagi's other side was fought over and won by Makoto, having the size to knock Minako away. Ami demurely sat next to Makoto and Minako had no choice but to go further down the way. She sent Mamoru a glare for taking a prized spot. He grinned back at her, unrepentant.

Well that explained the big bags. "You're welcome to join us. It's free." Makoto invited and from her it was a mild surprise. From one of the others, he would have known it was a polite addition. Mamoru was usually respectful of Usagi's time with the girls, knowing that when the two of them were together it had a tendency to become about them and the rest of the world would take second chair. They wouldn't try to do it, but it was hard not to or to pull out of it. They could, but there were still moments when it slipped into that realm.

Maybe the taller girl was just in a good mood now that she got to sit next to Usagi. "Why not? Thanks Makoto." He held the green eyes before she nodded and looked down to Usagi, pulling her into a conversation about the latest film previewed and whether or not she was interested in seeing it.

Usagi didn't say no very often to her friends. The only time she said no was if her family had already backed her into a commitment. Family was important to her too and she never missed a family event whether it was just the four of them or an extended relative gathering. But to her, her friends were family too. That meant all of them, including Naru and Umino, the latter of which might be considered her geeky brother-in-law but she still liked him. That summer she was able to commit to every request that didn't conflict with another because she had no school work to drag her down.

"So no food right now?" Motoki asked setting the drinks down.

"Oh we have food." Minako leaned forward in full flirt mode. She didn't have a chance. He was somewhat partial to brunettes. But he didn't let it show as he smiled back at her and fulfilled her unspoken request to continue their banter. "We've brought loads of snacks, more than enough to support you and Mamoru coming with us." She drew a line on the counter. "Even enough to replenish the snacks Usagi's no doubt ate from her own supply."

Motoki grinned stupidly at her, not getting her point. "Well that's rather smart of you."

Usagi elbowed Makoto who was determinedly trying to ignore Minako's efforts. At Usagi's insistence Makoto finally tuned in. She smiled at Motoki and that vacant look was for an entirely different reason as his eyes were drawn to her mouth. "Would you like to come with us too? More the merrier."

Motoki nodded. "Love to. What time does it start and what can I supply?"

"In four hours. We were going to do a few laps around the lake before we settled in ahead of time trying to get the best seats possible. You can join us when you can." Ami explained. "Otherwise some of us will start getting antsy if they have to sit the whole time without exercise."

Usagi blushed but she wasn't the only one who hated sitting for so long. Makoto and Minako were also incapable of it. Makoto could stand for a long time but hated sitting. Minako beamed at the idea. "Or even a run."

"I'm not dressed for that." Usagi said slowly, trying to get out of it.

"You go running to school in your uniform almost daily." Motoki teased and swiped her drink before she knew what he was doing, he replaced it with a wink. "On the house."

Usagi's nose wrinkled as she grinned at him in thanks and amusement. Mamoru chuckled. "Do I have to be worried that he's bribing you?"

"Not at all." Usagi slid her hand into his and he laced their fingers. They went back to talking to different individuals of the group.

Later when they were walking and after Motoki joined them, Minako got the idea to play tag so she could get physically closer to Motoki and create a situation between them. She was it before she knew they had even started. Makoto who wanted Motoki just as much if not more than Minako did, but wouldn't fight her friend for him went the other way and focused instead on something else. She came up to Usagi and took pity on the girl who no longer ran as fast as she used to. "Come on." She pulled the smaller girl onto her back and together they ran after Rei who slowed down enough to stay just out of reach without real effort but they did get her. Rei then ran after Ami who screeched and took a dive to try and avoid her.

She succeeded in getting grass stains on her jean shorts and legs. Rei fell beside her on her bottom and just laughed and laughed. Makoto let Usagi down and the two of them couldn't hold back their amusement either.

Mamoru had gone in the opposite direction and jogged over to them when he realized they stopped moving. Minako was frowning faintly as she realized her plans went awry but Motoki wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards the others. Minako was practically beaming as she relaxed into his 'embrace'.

Usagi was aware of what was going on between the two of them but didn't say anything and instead glanced over to Mamoru who caught her look and the corner of his mouth lifted slightly and he called out to Motoki. "Oi, let's go get the bags from the lockers and bring it over for the girls. It's probably time to set up."

"That's the only reason they wanted us here." Motoki joked walking with him. Minako's face fell when she realized he had to leave her but she couldn't do anything to keep him nearby. Over her head, Makoto gave Usagi a small smile of thanks. If the two had been reversed Usagi still would have interfered but Makoto would never have acted like Minako, she'd have realized early on that Motoki wasn't interested. She just had trouble recognizing when someone _did _want her too. Usagi wasn't sure she would have gotten involved silently if Motoki liked Minako.

It was just hard knowing everyone's feelings and being unable to _say _anything to any of them, as all vowed her to silence. The only person she could talk to and be assured wouldn't say anything was Mamoru and he didn't have a lot of experience to draw back on either. They were each other's first relationship in this lifetime and the first real one that they'd shared in the past and were trying to feel their way through together. The one thing they had going for them was the fact that they were so solid and in-tune with each other.

She felt bad but as for friendships, he had very minimal before the girls got involved into their lives and they were more _her _friends than his, but they were working on it too. He had a few good friendships on his own but he was a guy and they didn't usually have these problems. Usually. If they did, a good fight and all was solved. She'd actually pay good money to see scrappy Minako and secretly soft Makoto physically fight it out, as long as their emotions were pulled into it and didn't continue on passed the fight.

Then to top it off, his friends were usually pretty levelheaded and worked it out before it got anywhere. Hers were levelheaded too but Minako was a bit blind to Makoto's feelings and Makoto wasn't making them too clear to either the other girl or Motoki. She wanted to kick Makoto in the butt for not coming clean with either of them or at least make it as obvious as Minako. The only saving grace was that Motoki was blissfully unaware of Minako's efforts. That could irrevocably hurt their relationship if he ever had to turn her down. While she was fighting to get his attention she could remain happy. What was it with M names being so oblivious? And yes, she'd include Mamoru into that at times.

She held back the smile, not wanting Rei or Ami to question her on it, they were just as oblivious about what was going on around them and she'd admit that she often had that problem herself. So she had no foot to stand on to say anything like that. It was human nature to ignore what they didn't want to know or feel inadequate enough not to realize they could have it.

The five of them made their way over to the area that held the stage on the water. They picked out the area they wanted and the boys joined them shortly and rolled out the blankets and they sat in mostly a circle. Mamoru sank down in the back of their small group since he was the tallest and Usagi sat between his legs so she could lean back against him. She patted his knee in silent praise of his job well done.

Makoto took one side and Ami took the other. Rei sat near Ami while Motoki was between Makoto and Minako. He chose to sit by Makoto before the others took their seats. Usagi smiled at him, knowing exactly why he'd did that. She didn't do anything but leaned back into Mamoru's chest as he leaned back on his elbows.

Makoto took out some food and set it between them. If it was gone they'd break into another bag. Usagi snatched up a piece. "Thanks Mako-chan!"

The play started about a half hour later after they had a mini-picnic. Everyone was laughing and making jokes and having a good time. When the play started Usagi used her foot and tapped Rei in the hip and when the dark haired girl turned to look at her, she winked. It was Rei's favorite play and Usagi was excited to be part of the showing with her.

Rei squeezed Usagi's foot back.

It was just one of those typical days.


	2. Chapter 1: It Begins Quietly

Chapter 1: It begins quietly.

–

AN: So the last chapter was 11 pages and I've never had a prologue that long. I hope you enjoyed it. Now we're really going to get somewhere. :) But being forewarned is sometimes better. It might _seem_ slow but that's because we're starting to get into the psychological parts now.

–

Usagi jerked awake. She gazed around wondering what could have possibly wake her. But the night was still dark and it was perfectly quiet. Usagi frowned it seemed too quiet. There wasn't a storm to bother her. The street was deserted and Luna was sound asleep on the window seat. No doubt trying to keep Mamoru out, but he hadn't sat in her tree since before the war ended.

He hadn't felt the need and she'd told him it had better be important if he was going to spy on her. He'd only did it the once and she only caught him because she was trying to sneak out to go see _him_. He swore up and down when she landed on his shin and grabbed her before she tilted off the branch and the few feet down. It was during the period after Jadeite found out who she was but before they found out he'd died without being able to say a word to his higher ups.

She'd been angry at first but after he explained and promised that he hadn't seen anything and wasn't spying but guarding, she relaxed and they managed to have a laugh about it. Luna had found them there and hissed at him. She would have swiped her claws across his face if Usagi hadn't swooped her up and held her tightly against her chest. "Don't even think about it Luna."

"He's not to be trusted." Luna tried to crawl out of her arms.

That argument hadn't gone anywhere and Mamoru quietly bowed out and left but in the end Usagi had been proven correct. The one thing she had never had to worry about was his feeling coming only from his memories foisted onto him. She did wonder at one point if their feelings were because of the past anyway and then she decided it didn't matter as long as the feelings _were _there. He agreed and added his own thoughts into it. He had been the one to kiss her and she had been 'disguised' so there was something deeper there than just looks. She'd teased him and said she looked better in that disguise than she normally did so of course he kissed her. He'd proved to her then that he thought she was more beautiful as she was with no getup on.

But that was then, this was now and nobody sat on that branch against the trunk hidden from view with the foliage.

Usagi closed the curtains onto the empty street anyway. She felt a chill go through her at the idea of anyone seeing her that she didn't want doing so. It was the first time in her life she felt unease in her own home and she couldn't explain it. It wasn't like anyone could see her either, was it? Her lights were all off and the only lights on the street were meant to be there. There wasn't even a suspicious car anywhere nearby.

She slid back into bed and tried to sleep but now it was too dark without the Moon and stars' presence and try as she might, sleep eluded her. All too soon it was time for the day to begin.

–

She looked in the mirror and groaned at the mess looking back at her. There were bags under her bloodshot eyes and she looked pale. Paler than normal. That was typical of a night not well rested. She got straight to work on fixing her appearance and making her look at least passable.

After splashing water onto her face and then patting it dry she looked reasonably better. Her eyes were cleared now of any residual redness and it was only a temporary fix to her coloring but once completely dried, she could apply some makeup to add some color.

Usagi went back to her room and found that Luna was gone. She shrugged and headed for her closet, flipping through clothing choices and dismissing anything that was short or ended above her knee. If she was really bored she could take scissors to her oldest pair of pants and cut the leg off to short length on the side she didn't mind. She'd seen others rock that look but it might not suit her.

She pulled on a dress today that swished as she walked. She gave a little twirl near the mirror and gave a satisfactory nod and struck a pose with a huge smile across her face. She was ready to go for the day. Picking up her purse she skipped out of the house with a cheerful goodbye to her mom and brother. She was going to go hang out with Naru for the day. Umino might be around at a later point in time but for the meantime they were going to gossip like the old days while seeing the latest harajuku fashions on Takeshita street.

It was going to be a several hour event. Umino was only allowed to come when the fashion and performances started dying out in the park and they were getting hungry for some okonomiyaki. Then and only then was the mark of closing on the official 'Naru and Usagi's day out!' But Usagi didn't mention it to her other friends. It was Naru time and keeping that bond with her firm, Usagi refused to allow it to die off just because others entered their lives.

Naru and Usagi giggled the whole time, never having strayed far enough from the straight and narrow to try any of those costumes or nearly permanent changes to their appearances. They had a competition to see if they could out do each other on the most extreme. Many though were cool and they took pictures next to the one wearing it in different poses. Sometimes the one with the focus wasn't even aware of the attention they were giving it.

They ended up in several of the shops buying pieces but never the whole collection, just whatever caught their eye. Usagi already had several pairs of bunny ears back home from people thinking it was funny, she even had a few cat ears. She ended up buying a pair of dog ears just to see if she could scare Luna. She also got a top hat and a few multicolored braids to wrap in her hair when she was feeling a little colorless. She idly thought about combining the two.

She got one of the lolita skirts in black, white and pink with the hundred or so layers of skirt so it ballooned out giving her an exaggerated silhouette. At another shop she bought a pink corset that matched the pink in the skirt. She didn't know when or where she'd wear it, but the situation might arise at some point in the future.

Naru bought several things herself including a two colored wig with blue and shocking white. They bought matching phone cases that they instantly swapped out their old ones for. Usagi bought Naru a charm to tie onto it so they could tell them apart. Naru even got a pair of clunky bright red shoes. They were pretty selective in what they bought and kept it to a minimum as they had to carry it back and it wasn't the first time coming here.

Umino found them as they browsed shops in Omotesando Hills knowing they couldn't buy anything but enjoying the ability to 'try' stuff on without having to go in and change. Usagi loved when they had the clothes between the window and the mirror behind them so the people walking through could hold the clothes up without having their hands full.

Naru and Usagi found one in particular they were having fun switching back and forth with. "Never say I don't let you borrow my clothes." Usagi teased.

"As if! This is mine that you're wearing right now." Naru mock put her hands on her hips in annoyance as Usagi stood in front of the outfit once more.

They both broke down to giggles and that's how Umino found them. "Have you checked out the foreign shop yet?" He asked scratching the back of his head unsure what to do with them like this.

"No, we waited to do that until you came." Naru and Usagi both looped an arm around his and walked him back to the smaller and lesser known area where foreigners came to buy things that were more likely to fit them. Sometimes they looked absolutely ridiculous and sometimes they could really pull it off with their enthusiasm.

On the way they filled Umino in on the performances they saw in the park across the subway tracks and which ones were their favorites. "The Grease-Monkeys have really improved since last year." Usagi mentioned casually and ignored the looks that passed between Umino and Naru. They had been to see them a few times since then but Usagi had always had to turn them down or backed out at the last second, sometimes when she was on the subway with them and had to take the next stop's exit to go back, making them promise to go on without her.

Usagi forced her smile to brighten, that wasn't going to happen anymore and so it was no use dwelling in the past about it. She urged Umino on who in turn pulled Naru. The conversation picked right back up from where it left off and about others that dropped out or have gotten better. People had been playing in the park too or practicing tai chi or working on other things and Usagi and Naru decided that they should get a group together at some point to do so as well.

When they were done with the foreigner shops, they headed back to the street to the mini-tower and ordered their food. The wait in line was long and so was the wait for food but that was typical and it really was the best place to get it in the area. It didn't disappoint when they finally sat down and were able to break into it.

The next hour passed quickly and it was soon time for Usagi to take her leave and give the couple a bit of alone time. She gave both quick hugs and then disappeared onto the subway with a backwards wave.

–*–

Usagi decided that the only thing wrong with her was indigestion from all of the junk food she ate on a consistent basis. If she wasn't careful she'd develop diabetes or something else and croak _unexpectedly_. Only those who knew her wouldn't think it fit quite those parameters.

When she switched to eating healthy behind everyone's back and the feeling of unease and tension in her belly continued to gnaw on her, she finally gave in and made an appointment with her doctor. The only one she really liked, the one that had looked after both her and Mamoru while they were in hospital.

He gave her the once over and declared her medically fine.

"Then I really can't explain it. I was hoping you'd have all the answers." She told him when he gave his prognostics.

"Maybe its not a matter that your body has created but something up here." He tapped his forehead and lifted a brow, not intending to be insulting. "Have you worked through with a psychologist your near death experience?"

"You're making way too much of it." She flapped her hand to get him off that idea.

He frowned at her, his brown eyes disapproving. "Well if you won't admit your own brush with the end, then maybe you're admit to suffering from Mamoru's? Have you talked to him about it?"

"Of course."

Her response was a little quick and his eyes crinkled as they narrowed further. "Really talked about it? He's someone you care a lot about. Perhaps you're suffering what I like to call psychosomatic pains. Your body is giving you symptoms that aren't there because your mind thinks there should be."

"_Doctor_." She exaggerated the word and from that he knew that she didn't think he was right. "There's another reason, it's not my mind playing tricks on me. I've never had that before and I'm not going to develop it now. I'll figure it out... somehow." In fact she would just try to ignore it and hope that in time it would go away on its own. "Thank you for your time. I'll be going now."

"Here's a card, just in case." He pressed the paper into her hand and she looked down at the title presented to her. She closed her hand around it and gave a little nod. She'd toss it out when he couldn't see her. She pushed it into the back pocket of her jeans as she walked away. No way was she going to some shrink, there's no telling what they could get her to say and what she shouldn't say, ever.

–

She didn't mention the visit to anyone, not her parents, not Mamoru, not her senshi and definitely not to _Luna_. That cat would harp at her and then fester all these thoughts that weren't accurate. For how old that cat was, she really was judgmental and superstitious. If Usagi expressed any thoughts that weren't positive to the shrink then Luna would have her thrown into the looney bin. Usagi bit back a smile at that thought, oh how the shoe would fit if Luna wore shoes.

Instead Usagi went on her business as she usually did and got dressed for another day.

Today she had a date, so perhaps it wasn't quite like any other day.

She bounced in her step as she headed down the stairs and towards the door, stopping into the living room to give her parents' cheeks a kiss goodbye. "Where are you going?" Her dad asked before she could reach the door to the hallway.

"She's going to go see Mamoru." Ikuko chided and Kenji grunted. Mamoru was the first boy Kenji had ever liked and it was probably owing to the fact that Mamoru saved his daughter's life. The way Kenji was so protective over her, it was like she should have been born second, then at least he could claim that Usagi was his baby, but she wasn't and she had to set an example for Shingo. Kenji liked Mamoru but he didn't have to be happy about it. Yet he didn't stop her and Usagi continued on her way.

Mamoru met her at the end of the street. He had been whistling as he rounded the corner and stopped short when he almost ran into her. "Usako, I thought I was going to ring and pick you up from your door." He looked around as he wrapped an arm around her upper arms.

She laughed silently, amused at his overprotective and maybe slightly old fashioned gesture. She could leave her house on her own. He didn't have to make sure he was with her from her door to her door every time they went out. She left it every day on her own, these occasions weren't any different. Besides, her neighborhood was safe. Yet she didn't tell him that, she secretly liked how he was about her. Even when they used to argue he had been looking out for her. She had just taken it the wrong way when he had her best interests at heart.

Mamoru's original plan was to take her out onto the lake and park a boat there in the middle of it, but the weather forecast had something different in mind. So instead they headed to one of the old ruins she never managed to get to in her lifetime and they wandered around the grounds and learning about a part of their history. Usagi was interested only because Mamoru was and he made it so much more interesting because of it. He put a personal touch onto it, weaving stories about who used to live there and what happened to them. Her senses were kept awake by the tulips that had lasted longer than anyone had predicted and offered up an array of colors.

Then he started teasing her by telling her the name of things in English and trying to get her to repeat it. A foreign couple looked over at them in surprise and then in curiosity and Usagi could tell they were trying to eavesdrop to learn more. Usagi elbowed him in the side and nodded towards the others with a look. Mamoru laughed and dropped a kiss onto her head before shaking his head. "If they want to know something, they can ask."

He was different than many guys she knew, most would love to get a chance to spread their English capabilities or show off to their girlfriends but Mamoru was content to just be with her. Though she knew too, had seen it, if it was a girl alone he would have volunteered his services just to make sure she wasn't left adrift. While not _all _appreciated such kindness, Western independence and all that, Mamoru was pretty good at reading when someone was just taking a breather and double checking verses someone confused and trying not to appear so.

When the rain threatened, the two couples who had kept a respectful distance from each other headed in to see the museum collection and the few movies going like clockwork about what had been seen or what couldn't be seen. She excused herself to go to the bathroom and doubled over when she was safely behind closed doors.

Usagi's breath was heavy and she tried to breath through the pain. Only when she felt confident enough to stand fully did she and she made her way to the sink and the mirror above it. She clung onto the edge as she looked herself over. She looked bad, all the color had drained out of her.

She patted her cheeks hoping to return some at least temporarily to her face. She could have sworn the doctor lied to her, this was physical in nature. Could she have blood poisoning or something from her leg injury? She had kept it clean and it was healed now. She lifted the end of her skirt to double check.

Nope, nothing was wrong there. It was still a white scar and nothing more. She felt like throwing up. Dropping the skirt she turned to go do so and as soon as she got close to the bowl, all of her symptoms cleared and she was left listless and a strange sense of calm descended upon her. She pushed her way back out of the stall and held her hands to her face, burying it with a groan. What was going on?

If she had the opportunity she would be reeling but she had to make herself presentable. She had to appear as if nothing was ever wrong. Mamoru would worry unnecessary over her and she didn't want him to. She wiped at her brow and forced a smile to her lips, she practiced it a few times in the mirror until it no longer looked forced. By then her coloring had slowly come back and she took a steadying breath before joining the world out there.

She found Mamoru talking to that couple and in English though she heard some Japanese. Apparently they were learning the language slowly, by proxy perhaps, and they could use each other as a learning tool. Usagi came to stop by Mamoru's elbow and he slipped his hand into hers, turning to look at her. She knew she hadn't perfected her easy look but he didn't question her on it, the only further indication she got was a tightening around her hand. He said something to the couple and they nodded in understanding and a small smile slipped onto the woman's face. She said something that was supposed to sound like Japanese and it took a moment for Usagi to translate.

Usagi smiled back and nodded. "Hai!" She gave a small response to the question and the couple looked pleased at how well they managed. Usagi didn't have the heart to even think that they sounded like all the foreigners she'd met. She gave them major credit for trying. She knew her English skills wouldn't even get passed the first word, though she knew she'd need it once she got out there in the real world. She'd just ask the crystal to give her translator abilities, she just hoped it didn't end up giving her over the top stereotypical British-Indies that even they didn't use. She knew, she really did, that it was cheating but with all the technology out there now, did she really need to learn it for herself? Nah.

He said something more and the couple made a Chinese bow to her and she tried not to wince, they were trying their best, it just made her wonder if they spent some time there too. The two were different, here it was hands at sides or on the thighs and a tilt forward. There is was one hand wrapped around the other as they bent forward.

Usagi gave a sunny smile and gave them a bow back, but tried not to appear too obvious as she did it the correct way or have them offended that she didn't show enough respect in the way they thought the bow should be when doing so.

The couple departed and Mamoru guided her into the darkened room and they were virtually alone in there. "What's so funny?" She whispered before the movie started.

"They were taken in by your hair." He responded with a slight tug on one of the strands.

"So?" She prompted not sure what his point was.

"Well they thought either you were a Westerner or had a very good stylist. They thought your hair color was real. Then they saw your face and wondered if you were mixed somehow."

"What did you tell them?"

"That you were pure blood of course, I just didn't say what kind of pure blood." He gave her a wink and she wrinkled her nose at him but she was smiling, too amused to be angry.

"That'd be the day." Then she gave a little laugh. "Actually they're probably the only people that could be told. They'd end up thinking that they were mistaken in their understanding or you didn't know what you were saying, changing Angelica to Lunar or something."

He chuckled with her and that was the only thing heard as the people in front gave a dirty look for them to be quiet. They settled down, but a few minutes into the movie and she couldn't remember it. She was too busy looking at Mamoru. That or her eyes were closed. One of the two.

–

Usagi let herself into a quiet house. It was odd, since the ruins were supposed to be more of a quiet reflective grounds and it having more life and sound to it than her own home. She called out to her family but got nothing in response. She turned, about to call Mamoru back, he was likely to only be at the end of the block by now, but something stayed her hand, an instinct she didn't know she had.

Usagi looked once more around the house from where she stood and caught the sight of a piece of paper under the bowl on the desk her mother used often enough. Usagi picked up the bowl and freed the paper underneath and gave it a quick scan.

She read it again just to be sure.

It read something like this:

_Dear Usagi, _

_We've gone out to eat. Your cousin has surprised us with her presence and it seems she will be staying a few weeks with us while things get sorted out at home. We've decided a nice meal out would be the perfect welcoming. We want to show her our best side and since you were gone we were sad that you were not to join us. Oh well, silver linings and all, this way you can get a decent start on cleaning your room. She will be sharing it with you while she is here. Please make it as comfortable for her as it can be. We're counting on you to man the home front while we're out._

_Love your Mother and Father_

The paper crumpled in Usagi's hand, fear gnawed her way down Usagi's throat. Who was out with her family? Usagi had cousins, sure, loads, but there wasn't a female in the whole bunch. Usagi had been the only one, on both sides. She had read the note a hundred times but it didn't give any clue as to which restaurant they were going to. The only thing she could do was wait for their return and find out who this female was that managed to trick them into believing she was related.


	3. Chapter 2: Sometimes Its Like Thunder

Chapter 2: Sometimes its like thunder.

AN: On a side note... speaking of manga, in it he wasn't brainwashed. At least as far as I recall, not in the first season. That's also going to be canon as along with a sub-point that's expressed in the chapter.

–

The shouting. It came from different directions and yet none of it was expected. Her nerves were absolutely fried at the moment.

She _hadn't _cleaned her room, she refused to believe that this _cousin_ would last long enough to get close to her inner sanctuary. The shouts began there. How she was an ungrateful daughter, how she had let her family down, how her cousin was her family too and she should show some respect. Then when she'd confronted them and said she never had a cousin, that she was a fake, more shouting had occurred. She even asked for proof of her existence before this.

Somehow, _magically,_ it had to be, it appeared. Suddenly the girl was in photos she was never in before, front and center. She was even in family gathering that were just her intimate relations and how she had 'come for a visit, remember?' No, Usagi didn't remember but her family seemed to. They were telling her stories of all the different things that had happened between them, the girl even piped up and told some herself. The pink haired child even said something about how Usagi had confided a secret to her and purposefully left it vague.

Usagi fearing the girl was about to spill the beans on something she had no right knowing had laughed and pretended that she was just kidding. That of course she knew the girl who'd landed on their doorstep. Such a great joke it was too!

She shuffled the child off to her room quickly and Luna was gone for the night, not wanting to be around starry eyed Usagi after her date. That was a small blessing. Usagi sat the girl down on the window seat and crouched in front of her. "Ok time for you to tell me who you really are."

The girl held her gaze. "I'm your cousin."

Usagi lifted a blond brow. "I don't even know your name. Do _they _know your name?"

Pink brows knitted together as if she was confused for a moment and she caught Usagi's eyes once more. "Of course they do. Of course _you_ do. I'm your cousin. Why don't you remember me?"

"Stop it." Usagi's voice rose in pitch as she realized that this girl was attempting something Beryl had tried to do with Mamoru and failed miserably. Beryl had resorted to killing Mamoru to control him and he had still taken Usagi's side when all was on the line. The little girl would not succeed where a queen could not. Then again the queen hadn't tried to brainwash Usagi, the girls would have teased her and said that she would have succeeded without the killing. Hell she would have gone to the dark side for a treat! Would have come back to theirs for another one though.

Since this girl wasn't offering treats it was a moot point. "Stop what?" She asked with blinking eyes as if she didn't know!

"Just tell me what your name is!"

A frown skittered across the girl and she finally looked away, searching for a name she could use. "Chib-ah..."

"Chibi?" Usagi repeated as if she didn't believe it for a second, who would call her mini-anything?

"Yep, Chibi!" The girl jumped on it then had a moment of doubt. "Er... no. Not Chibi."

Usagi was seriously considering calling in the cavalry but if she couldn't handle one small girl, then what use was she? "What's your name?" She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "What has my family been calling you all evening?"

"Usagi?" Her ears were definitely not deceiving her, the girl was asking her if that was her name.

"That's _my _name. You can't go around with _my_ name. That would be entirely too confusing and besides, you've already brain-zapped my parents and brother. You're not getting that too."

"Well too bad, that's my name." The girl stuck out her tongue and Usagi was too flabbergasted to respond to it for a moment. "But, if we're going to find a peaceful ground since we're sharing a room, I'll relent to being called Chibi-Usagi."

Her lips hurt. That's the only thing she could think of to describe how she was feeling right now and her reaction to this bold statement. The girl was taking her name and had the audacity to say she was the _mini _version of her? They were nothing alike! _Right Usagi, that's exactly the problem at hand, isn't it?_ Usagi shook her head, she had to be talking to the girl, not herself. She pried her lips apart and didn't address that major issue. "Ok Chibi-Usa, tell me exactly who you are and where you're from."

"I'm your cousin." She stressed. "I'm from Kyoto, or don't you remember? I've come to Tokyo until things sort themselves out back home. I can't go back until its settled."

Usagi breathed in slowly through her nose. "You are not related to me at all, blood or otherwise. You will never be, that's a pipe dream that you're better off forgetting right now. You better tell me the truth or I will have you out on your ear."

The girl sat back and Usagi realized she had taken the wrong step somewhere. Knew it when the girl crossed her arms and smiled smugly at her. "The way things seem tonight, you've got a higher chance of being thrown out than I do. I mean look at this pig-stye. Is this any way to live? I want a place to sleep. If not in here with you, then I'm sure someone else in this family will have a spot for me."

Usagi closed her eyes and counted to ten. When she opened them and the girl was still there and infuriating her, she closed them again and counted to twenty. Reasonably sure that she wasn't going to pick the girl up and toss her onto the tree and lock the window, (nothing wrong with that solution, was there?), she gestured to the room. "If you want to organize it, feel free. I'll go get us something for you to sleep on." There was no way she was letting this pink child anywhere near her family members while they slept. They might be susceptible to brain altercation but they wouldn't quietly let the girl harm them, would they? Usagi would make sure that the girl wouldn't get the chance.

When Usagi came back into the room with the supplies, irritation flared instantly at the girl lying on her bed, sound asleep. But then she looked at her and she couldn't help but think asleep the girl looked so peaceful and innocent, if not a little cute. Then she shook her head and crawled in as well, keeping one eye open even as sleep claimed her for a few hours.

The girl was still there when she opened her eyes again, still sleeping and Usagi's eyes drifted shut once more. The next time she woke, a pair of eyes were staring into hers and they weren't the rabbit's. That's what the girl reminded her of, her own namesake but whereas Usagi was a bunny, this girl was one of those white rabbits with red eyes. Scary looking at times.

These eyes were gold. And not very happy.

Usagi woke up with a start and a mild heart-attack. "Luna!" The girl was gone but it seemed as if Luna knew because more shouting ensued and made it obvious she did.

But... it seemed Luna in all her rage and what Usagi could piece together, was that she was more angry that she, as princess, had allowed a possible enemy combatant to reside first in the house, then in her room and the final straw was sleeping in the same bed! Usagi did not tell Luna that another 'enemy' had once slept much closer than the pink haired girl. Maybe more than once. But not probably in the way Luna would take it. Usagi despite knowing her feelings were true and so were his, felt much too young to tempt fate in that way. Maybe when she was a little older. When he was done with college. Or the moment just took them over...

They couldn't even be satisfied with memories. Apparently their past selves had _not _gotten it on, despite him being a hound dog and her being a... _precocious _princess with a lot of... hmm... technical knowledge. Endymion had gone all cold on her whenever things had gotten hot. She had finally gotten the why out of him and then a ring. Now Usagi wondered if he had an STD that he just didn't want to share and wanted it to clear up fist before seducing her willing past self. It was still a romantic thought, he had wanted to wait until they were married, to do it right since he cared so much about her.

Usagi caught the cat before she could wake up the rest of the house, well, actually they probably were all already awake, so instead, before they noticed sounds from her room. She covered the cat's mouth and gave her a look. "What was I supposed to do? Let her sleep in one of their rooms? While they slept?"

"_Yes!_ Anything but let her curl up to _you_. You are the most important person in the entire Universe-"

"I think that is a gross overstatement. There are plenty of people who are more important than me and many of them reside in this city-"

"Shut it, Usagi." Luna's voice got steely. "You are just being naïve. She could sleep next to anyone in the world and she somehow managed to sleep next to you. What does that tell you?"

"That I'm a magnet for bad cases?" Usagi put a finger to her chin. "That's perfect, you've just given me an idea of what to major in if I ever get into a university."

"We'll get to that later. The point is, you took a serious risk last night by allowing her into your room."

"It's not like I had a lot of choice there. Besides what do people always say about their enemies? Keep them close. Even potential ones." Usagi gave a nod, knowing she was right for a change.

Luna's eyes turned to slivers and it was kind of spooky when she did that. "Usagi-chan, she will not reside in your room a moment longer. If I have to handle it myself, I will, but you will not allow her anywhere near you, especially while you're asleep."

"Please she's harmless." Usagi waved it off though she'd had her suspicions the night before, but they faded away when and a nose wrinkle here, Chibi-Usa, didn't _do _anything. She was still glad that she had kept the girl close to her instead of the potential to harm her family. "I'm sure it will all work itself out in the future and we'll all laugh at what a havoc you've created over nothing. I bet you she'll end up on our side."

"I'll be glad to remind you of this little chat when you change your tune."

"Ooh, tune!" Usagi started singing one of the songs that was popular on the radio at this time. Luna groaned and jumped back out the window not wanting to hear Usagi sing off-key. When the cat had gone the key changed and was a pretty decent cover but wasn't perfect.

Usagi got up and got ready for the day. She had to meet with the girls soon. A skip into the kitchen told Usagi that the family had gone out for the day and they were going to transform Kenji's office into a fourth bedroom. It was one thing for Usagi to give up her room when it was a temporary guest but another for when someone was staying indefinitely. Besides, they wanted Chibi-Usa to feel like family and she wouldn't if she didn't have her own space. Otherwise she'd feel like she was still in transit.

Ah well, at least Luna didn't have to deal with it now. She bounded around happily and made her way out, remembering at the last minute to lock the door. Didn't want anyone coming in while she was out, did she? She bounced down the street, happy.

–

_Shopping! _

Oh she loved shopping! And they were taking her to all her favorite stores. She might have grown suspicious if there was anything to be suspicious about. But this summer had been _perfect_.

There was not a thing she would change. Not anything of importance at any rate.

"So Luna says that there's someone new staying at your house." Minako leaned forward interested, her blond hair gleaming orange in the sun. "Anyone cute?"

"If you think a little girl is cute." Usagi rolled her eyes, of course the girl was _cute_. When she was sleeping.

They were sitting in the terrace of a local cafe and enjoying some ice cream. Rei smacked Minako on the back of the head. "Dummy. You knew that. Usa-chan, if you'd like to come and stay with me for a few nights, I'd be ok with that."

"Luna wants me out of the house and as far away from her as possible, is that it?"

"No." Rei sounded aghast that Usagi would even think that, but Rei wasn't a good enough actress to pull it off.

Usagi's eyes twinkled at Rei. "If it will calm Luna I will agree to it, but only if we can make it a sleepover and not just a crashing. I like to enjoy my time with you Pyro."

Rei grinned at Usagi and gave a slight nod. "That means that the lot of you are invited too."

There were some cheers from around the table.

Then later, when Rei stood by Usagi as they looked at the discount rack while the others were ogling shoes, Rei broached the topic again. "Luna's really worried. She wouldn't be opposed to you staying even at Mamoru's while this girl is with your family. Frankly my door is always open if you feel uncomfortable in anyway."

"It's ok Rei. I want to be nearby in case she isn't anything she says she is. Did you know that she's calling herself Chibi-Usagi?"

"Flattery?" Rei asked pulling out a cute skirt and holding it against her body then made a face and put it back.

"No, I don't think so. I think she latched onto the first name she could come up with and it was mine. She wanted to go by Usagi but I told her if she wanted to play that game she couldn't drop the chibi."

Rei's eyes shot to Usagi. "Are you sure you won't reconsider moving into my place? I could tell your parents that its just to help me out in this busy season we're having."

"I thought February was your busy season." Usagi didn't look up as she flicked through the tops and put one on her rack to try on.

"Your parents don't know that, do they? Besides, it could be a different type of busy season." Rei hesitated and then asked what was pressing on her mind. "She try and voodo mind tricks on you?"

"Yes. She didn't succeed. I'm protected by Mamoru and our link. He has also been teaching me some tricks to keep my mind from being taken over by a foreign entity. He said its not successful against all types of mind control but it'll help in most cases. I didn't think I'd need it until last night. I didn't even have to pull up any of those tricks, it just wasn't working. I almost didn't realize she was trying it with me. Why? Do you think I'm some controlled Usagi hanging out with you now?"

"No, you know too much to be controlled by an outside source." Rei held her eyes and gave Usagi a serious look. "Any time."

"I know Luna would prefer I took you up on that, but really, last night, nothing happened. I think it will be fine. She might not be able to do more than brainwash humans."

Rei's lips twitched but nothing came from it. "You look tired today though. Was it really nothing or are you just trying to play it down like you usually do?" That could be a reference to any of numerous occasions where Usagi had a serious injury and had decided not to share with the others. Rei had secretly thought it was to get alone time with Kamen but now she knew it went deeper than that. Usagi just tried to hide what that was too, so far she was succeeding.

"I slept but most of the time I was waking myself up to make sure she wasn't up to anything. I finally fell asleep when Luna woke me up. Chibi-Usa must have left and that allowed me to relax."

"You really aren't allowed to do overnight patrols anymore."

Usagi shrugged with a smile. "As we're making so many of them these days, I'll go cry in the corner at the unfairness of it all."

"Oh shush."

"Hey, Usa-chan, try this!" Makoto presented Usagi with a pair of _hot _shoes.

"Oh no way am I going to skip out on this!" Usagi pulled them from Makoto and slid them on quickly. "Amazing!" Then amused suspicion. "Why am I the lucky recipient of these shoes?"

"They don't fit anyone else." Minako muttered. "I found them first but my feet are too large."

"But I share shoes with most of you all the time." She looked down at the black pumps with the silver heels and turned them with awe. "I'll wear them whenever I can."

"I guess in this case if they don't fit perfectly then they're not going to fit at all. Our shoes are usually a bit sloppier on you and yours are usually a tad tight. Ami's- well forget about any of us but you fitting into those!" Their feet in size and scale were different from their heights. Tallest to shortest was obvious with Makoto being first and Usagi last but feet... Makoto was somewhere in the middle and Ami's were the smallest with Rei's being the largest. Something Rei didn't like being broadcast all over the place.

Another shop and after a few picks for each other they went into their respective stalls and tried on the clothes they wouldn't usually gravitate towards without some prodding. Usagi looked at all the outfits placed into her changing stall and frowned. Not a single thing was knee length. Everything was shorter, some obscenely so, but those she knew were just a joke among friends, she had planted one or two of those items in theirs as well. Or a razzing to be bolder when the situation called for it.

Usagi heard the others finishing up ready to show what they had and Usagi quickly grabbed a top and pulled it on. They all came out at the same time and praised or gave frank analysis of different clothing. When they got to Usagi a few frowns pulled into the mix. "That was supposed to be paired with the red skirt."

The others groaned at Minako giving the game away on that outfit. They were supposed try everything on and then afterward they'd say which person picked out which outfit. "The red skirt didn't go." She said. "In fact none of the bottoms any of you have picked out will fit."

"Usagi it's summer, you can wear shorts." Though she was wearing Bermudas right now and it was a start.

"I don't-"

"Go on, we're all just friends here." Usagi went back into the room and pulled the skirt on, when she opened the door she made a conscious decision to keep the outer side of her right thigh facing inward.

A few frowns flickered on faces again. "Your knees and lower thighs are so pale compared to the rest of you." What they didn't say was that her thighs looked weak and sickly when compared with the warm glow the rest of her had.

"That's what happens while in the sun." Usagi lifted a brow. "So can I stop with the bottoms you've picked out or would you like to go back out there and find better ones?"

While she pulled on her shorts again a knock sounded at the door and there was a rack in front of her and item pairing suggestions written out. "When did you have the time to do this?" Usagi asked the sales girl.

"Oh, it's been a running list. They were afraid you'd refuse to try anything on."

"Oh." Usagi thanked the girl and handed back the items she wouldn't wear and pulled the ones in that she would try on. She felt strangely touched by their forethought. It was very sweet of them to do so. Even if this whole mess would have been avoided if they hadn't made a big deal of it. They'd know better now.

–

That night while Usagi slept she thought she felt something brush against her skin, a sort of blanket being pulled over her. She woke enough to feel cold, looking down she saw that her blanket was by her knees. She reached for it and pulled it up to her chin. The air conditioner had kicked into overdrive it seemed when the night fell.

A loud crash sent her sitting up and she looked around dazed. What could have caused that? Her bedside lamp was on the ground. Hopefully still in one piece and she reached for it, cutting her finger on the broken bulb, but the rest was fine. She'd have to talk to Luna and deal with it in the morning.

She settled back into bed and cradled her hand to her chest. Sleep overtook her once more. Something kept disturbing her though and she tossed over onto her other side. It wasn't enough to avoid it and she turned again but nothing could stop it, though she tried, again and again to get out of its reach.

–

EAN: I just have to say this, in one of the websites I've found to do research for this and other stories, it said that Mamoru's alternate identity is "Tuxedo Man." I have to say that's probably better than the Dub Tuxedo Mask, whereas I'll always be partial to Tuxedo Kamen, cuz Kamen's a cool word. I know it directly translates into 'mask' but that's just lame. At least Sailor Moon identifies the person and then of what. The other things I've found interesting- Usagi was Celeste and Victoria in the original Dub lineup for names while Mamoru was '_Mark_'. Haha... What would she call him for a nickname? Marky-Mark? Um... that's trademarked already. At least Celeste could be Cel, or Victoria could be Vicky... yikes, glad they changed his name.

EAN2: I never could figure out why Chibi-Usa would be unable to tell that the senshi and Mamoru were the ones she's with in the future. There's a few options that could be possible but I'm going to go with this one presented here, at this time. In a different story it might be a different reason, or none of that BS at all.


End file.
